The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In some instances, it may be necessary to route electrical wires from stationary bodies (such as a body panel of a vehicle) to hinged panels (such as a door of a vehicle). In some examples, the electrical wires can extend through a first opening defined in the stationary body and pass through a second opening formed in the hinged panel. In general, the optimal path for passing such electrical wires across hinged openings is to align a portion of the wire path with an axis defined by the hinge. The longer this path is, the more likely the wires will twist along their axis, with the action of the hinge, instead of bending. Electrical wires subjected to repeated bending are much more likely to break than wires that are subjected to repeated twisting. In some instances, however, the physical space (between the first and second openings) can be constrained, such that the ability to route the wires along an optimal path is limited.